


Forgive Me

by IGuessIHaveTo



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIHaveTo/pseuds/IGuessIHaveTo
Summary: My OMORI AU, just wanted to put it on here.(By the way, the accident now happens when Sunny is 15, not 12)Mari survives and has to spend some time in the hospital. Both of her legs are permanently paralysed.Sunny attempts to overcome his guilt while life goes on.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in a while, don't go too hard.

# Chapter 1

Sunny stands over Mari, his rage quickly transforming into sadness as he looks at her twisted legs, sobbing quietly with tears making their way down his face as he sees the splinters from his violin jammed into her knees.  
The anger in that moment has caused him to make a mistake, a big and horrible mistake. A mistake he will not forget for a long, long time, perhaps even never. He curls up into a ball and lays down close to Mari, shoving his face into his knees and letting all of his feelings out. Lights flash through the window while a horrible siren blares outside, and then...

Silence.

Sunny is woken up by the ringtone of his phone, much to his irritation. He gets up from his bed, making sure that it isn't messy right after and makes his way over to it but doesn't bother to answer it. Instead he was ready to listen to the voicemail.  
**BEEP.**  
" Hey Sunny! It's Mom, I'm going to be with Mari all day today. She hopes you are doing well, plus, the doctor says she will be able to leave in around a week! I'll see you soon honey! "  
**BEEP.**

Sunny breathes in and out calmly, easing his nerves before walking out of his room and downstairs. As he walks down the stairs, he notices something in the corner and darts his eyes towards it, stopping in the middle of the staircase. He shrugs it off as his imagination and walks to the kitchen, opening the fridge and just staring inside, not taking anything out. Mewo wraps herself around Sunny's legs, his hand reaching down and scratching behind her ear. The soft purring of his feline friend was a nice sensation to his ears.

**KNOCKNOCKNOCKNOCK**

That however, did not feel nice. Sunny slammed the fridge shut and bolted towards the door, but didn't open it right away, he instead was waiting for the person on the other side to state their business.

" Suuuuunnnyyyy? I know you are in there! I heard your footsteps! "

...

Sunny gripped the handle and pulled the door open, sunlight pouring into his living room and onto his pale skin. Infront of him stood Kel, a big grin visible on his face.

" Hey Sunny! Everyone's wondering how you are doing since you didn't come to school for the last couple of days, you doing okay? "

Sunny nodded, a very quiet "mhm" escaping his mouth. He gestured for Kel to come in, seeing that Kel was carrying a schoolbag, which was a clear signal of his intentions, said bag was most likely full of notes from days that Sunny missed. He carefully lead Kel upstairs to his room, closing the door behind them.

" So, Sunny... I can leave my books here if you want! I guess it'll be easier on ya', you'll be able to write down notes whenever you want! No pressure! " Kel gave a reassuring smile to Sunny, putting his arms out and showing two big thumbs up.  
" Okay. "  
" Anyways, do I even have your phone number incase you miss more days? Or, do you have mine? "  
" No. "  
" Do you mind..? "  
" No. "

Kel grabbed the phone off Sunny's table, maniacally putting in his phone number, aswell as Hero's number. Sunny collapsed back onto his bed, staring at his ceiling fan, then at the notes, then at Kel.

" Done! Text me when you want to hangout and stuff, Sunny. I need to boun- Woah! "  
Sunny tugged onto Kel's jersey, staring at him with a cold expression.  
" Now, please. "  
" Sunny, I gotta go. I haven't eaten breakfast yet! "  
" Sorry. ", Sunny let go  
" It's fine, you can come to my place if you want, Sunny! "

Sunny and Kel walked downstairs, then went outside. The warm feeling of the sunlight brushing off on Sunny's skin felt... refreshing, to say the least. The two friends made their way over to the neighboring house and walked in.

" MOOOOOOOOM! Sunny's here! "

Kel's mom darted out of the kitchen, donning an off-pink apron. She looked at the two boys and smiled, although it was short lived when she noticed that Sunny was slightly skinnier than usual. A fountain of worries washed over her.

" It's so nice to see that you are still in high spirits, Sunny! Have you been eating properly, dear? "  
" I'm sure he has, mom! " Kel reassured, " Maybe he's just on a diet? "  
" Maybe Kel, maybe. Come into the dining room boys, I'm sure both of you need something to start the day off! "

They followed Kel's mom into the dining room and sat down, Kel starting to immediately dig into the sandwiches his mother prepared for breakfast.

" You won't, munch, eat mom? "  
" Me and your father ate earlier. "  
" Oh, munch, okay! "

Some time passes, Sunny barely finished one of the two sandwiches he had, while Kel finished his and already was on his fourth glass of juice.  
However; something doesn't feel right. Sunny grips the sides of his chair, as if he's hanging onto his dear life and starts shaking. Something is clearly wrong, almost like there's a presence close to Sunny.

" Home. ", he mutters, pretty much at the edge of sobbing.  
" Sunny, is uhhh, everything okay? ", asked Kel, very much worried about Sunny, " Are you ill? "  
" No, I'm okay. ", the feeling slowly went away, Sunny was breathing heavily while loosening his grip on the chair.

Sunny stood up and gave Kel a weak wave before heading back home. It was only 11 AM, yet it felt like an entire day has passed for Sunny.  
He slammed his front door shut and ran upstairs, Kel was in the process of messaging him.

Kel ===> Sunny

Kel: sunny are u sure ur ok?  
Kel: i have a feeling ur ill  
Kel: u were close to crying  
Kel: i got really scared  
Sunny: I'm alright.  
Kel: 100%?  
Sunny: Yes.  
Kel: 200%?  
Sunny: Yes.  
Kel: 1000%?  
Sunny: Kel.  
Kel: sorry D:  
Kel: well its good to know  
Kel: by the way can i give ur number to aubrey and basil???  
Sunny: Okay.  
Kel: alright!!!  
Kel: talk to u later sunny  
Sunny: Later.

Sunny put his phone back on the nightstand and sat down infront of his computer, ready to gamble for a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

**Hit.**

**You won 100$!**

**Stand.**

**You won 100$!**

**Hit.**

**You lost 100$!**

This was one of Sunny's passtimes, virtually gambling away his virtual money with no reprecussions. Not only was it a good timewaster, but it was also kinda fun.

**Hit.**

**You won 100$!**

**Stand.**

**You won 100$!**

**Stand.**

**You won 100$!**

It was getting kinda boring now, though...

**Throw or Stand?**

... Weird.

**Throw.**

**You threw the violin. It flies over the stairs and hits the floor.  
Mari is yelling at you.**

Sunny starts blinking repeteadly, drenched in sweat. His eyes fly across the room, trying to look for any sign of danger. Is he dreaming? 'This has to be some kind of sick joke', he thought to himself, trying to atleast calm down a little bit.  
It isn't working, he just glares at the text infront of him, afraid of what might come next.

**Push or Stand?**

**Stand.**

**You stand infront of Mari. She's still yelling at you.**

Sunny recoils back in his chair, falling over and curling up, sobbing into his hands. Something is stinging his body, as if there was a horde of angry bees relentlessly attacking him. It went from stinging, to burning, to stinging again. Constant waves of anxiety washed over him, as if he was drowning in an ocean of bad thoughts. He desperately tried to breathe, but something was constantly in his throat, making him unable to inhale or exhale. He feels as if there's something alien inside his stomach, desperately wanting to get out, wanting to burst out of it. It felt like his legs were tied or held by a strange force with a strong hold, Sunny felt like his legs were gonna be snapped like twigs any second.

But then, it stopped. Sunny was trembling on the cold floor of his room, whispering 'push' to himself over and over again, his computer displaying:

**You lost 100$!**

Sunny got up, wiped his tears away, and dusted himself off. He put the chair back up and sat down, closing the game and re-organizing his desk, picking up anything that might've fallen during his freakout. Pens, pieces of paper, etc.

Basil ====> Sunny

Basil: hi Sunny!!!  
Basil: i hope you're doing good!!!  
Basil: Kel told me about what happened earlier this morning,  
Basil: are you okay, Sunny???  
Basil: Sunny???  
Sunny: Hi Basil.  
Sunny: I'm fine.  
Basil: that makes me very happy!!!  
Basil: have you been keeping up with school? i heard Kel gave you some notes!

Sunny looked over at the stack of books Kel brought earlier, they remained in the same position with no change since.

Sunny: Somewhat.  
Basil: that's good!  
Basil: i also wanted to ask  
Basil: would you like to, uh  
Basil: hangout???  
Sunny: When.  
Basil: just, later? or now?  
Sunny: Where.  
Basil: umm, your house, my house, outside? anywhere you want, Sunny!!  
Sunny: Deal.  
Sunny: We can hangout at my house.  
Basil: okay! i'll see you later then, Sunny!!  
Sunny: Basil.  
Basil: yes???  
Sunny: Can we hangout now.  
Basil: now?? sure!

Basil smiled and put his phone away, jumping out of his bed and taking hold of the photo album next to him, then took a deep breath. He left his room, eyeing all the plants around the house. Thankfully, none of them have wilted, having to take care of multiple plants around and outside the house was a hard task, even with Polly's help, which he was very thankful for. Basil quietly closed the door behind him and went downstairs and headed towards the front door, Polly's voice echoing from the kitchen stopped him in his tracks. 

" Where are you going Basil? "  
" Oh! I-I'm just going to see Sunny. "  
" Ah, have fun! "  
" I w-will! "

He went outside, making sure that the plants were fine here aswell.  
They were, and it made Basil very happy. He was going to bring this joy over to his best friend. 

Basil looked at various plantlife when making his way over to Sunny's house, most of it was random weeds or dandelions, but he still enjoyed looking at them.  
After a short, maybe four minute walk Basil arrived at Sunny's, standing infront of the front door and gently knocking to make his presence known. Sunny walked downstairs and opened the door, immediately greeting Basil with a hug.

" I- Hi, S-Sunny. "  
" Hello. "

Basil looked at the living room over Sunny's shoulder.

" Is Mari still..? "  
" Yes. "  
" Ah. " Basil pulled back from Sunny's hug, " Have you b-been taking care of Mewo? "  
" Yes. "

Sunny invited Basil inside, closing the door behind them and sitting down on the couch, patting the other end as a way of inviting Basil to sit down. He took notice of the photo album and wanted to go through it again, even if it was getting a little redundant. Basil took his shoes off and sat down on the couch, turning around and putting his legs on the couch, placing the photo album inbetween him and Sunny.

" I like going through the album. " Such a long sentence from Sunny caught Basil a little offguard, but he didn't mind it.  
" I do t-too, Sunny. "  
" Are you going to take more pictures? "  
" Of course! " Basil smiled, flipping a page in the album, " W-We should have an all day l-long picnic once Mari is back, don't y-you think?"

Sunny lightly shoved the photo album aside and hugged Basil again.

" S-Sunny? "


	3. Chapter 3

" S-Sunny? "  
" Sorry. "  
" N-No, it's fine. " Basil's face went red due to the sudden contact. He hugged Sunny back, wrapping his arms around Sunny's torso really tight.

" I-I hope Mari comes back soon... " Basil said quietly.  
" Week. " Sunny replied, readjusting himself a little.  
" Huh? "  
" Mom said she's coming back in a week. "  
" A-Ah, well... Sh-She's probably gonna argue to b-be let out early... " Basil smiled, patting Sunny on the back. Sunny squeezed tighter, resting his chin on Basil's shoulder.

" You know, S-Sunny... " Sunny let out a small 'hm?' to confirm that he heard Basil, " Sh-Should we invite everyone else..? Like, to h-hangout, like fr-friends. "  
" Yes, I'll do it. "  
" O-Okay, I'll stay here and wait. "

Sunny let go of Basil, the warmth of the hug slowly dissapearing as he dragged himself upstairs. He opened the door to his room and went in, heading towards the phone.

Sunny ====> Kel

Sunny: Kel.  
Sunny: Kel.  
Kel: sunny  
Kel: sunny  
Sunny: Come over.  
Kel: huh  
Sunny: Basil's here.  
Kel: oh are we going to hangout togethert?  
Sunny: Yes.  
Sunny: Get Aubrey.  
Kel: okay, sweet!!!  
Sunny: Hero is still in college.  
Sunny: Right.  
Kel: yes and  
Kel: uh, where do we hangout?  
Sunny: My house.  
Sunny: But we might go outside.  
Sunny: I'll see you.  
Sunny: Soon.  
Kel: yuh huh

Kel ====> Aubrey

Kel: aaaaauuuuubreeeeeey  
Kel: a  
Kel: u  
Kel: b  
Kel: r  
Aubrey: WHAT  
Kel: e  
Kel: y  
Aubrey: OH MY GOD WHAT KEL  
Kel: sunny says hes hanging out with basil  
Kel: and wants us to come too  
Aubrey: Fine, I got nothing to do anyways  
Aubrey: Where are we hanging out?  
Kel: his house  
Aubrey: Is Mari back yet?  
Kel: nope  
Kel: one more week i think  
Aubrey: Oh, well  
Aubrey: I'll be there soon  
Aubrey: Screw you  
Kel: wow  
Kel: screw you too then

Kel ====> Sunny

Kel: aubreys coming  
Sunny: Good.  
Kel: yeah very...  
Kel: anyways see you sunny!  
Sunny: See you.

Sunny put the phone away and walked downstairs, going past Basil and towards the front door, opening it right when Kel was outside.

" Hey Sunny! Again! " Kel greeted, waving at Sunny. Sunny invited Kel inside, pointing towards the couch. He was going to stand outside and wait for Aubrey, while Kel hopped over the couch and sat down, highfiving Basil.

" Hey Basil! " He said, " You doing good today? " Kel asked, leaning back on Sunny's couch.  
" Huh? " Basil looked over at Kel, " Oh! I-I'm doing good, yeah. "  
" Grea- " Kel stopped once he heard Aubrey at the front door and turned around.

" Hey Sunny. " She greeted, letting herself in. " And hey Basil!... And Kel. "

Aubrey sat down on the couch, Sunny followed her and sat down aswell.

" Hey, Aubrey. " Kel greeted.  
" H-Hey Aubrey! " Basil said, smiling at her " I have the ph-photo album, right here... W-We can look through it a-again! " He lifted up the album with pride, smiling.  
" Sure! " Kel responded with glee.  
" A-Alright! " Basil opened up the album on his lap, carefully flipping between the pages to see if it's still in a good condition, " Me and S-Sunny already looked through it, b-but we won't mind doing it again! "

Aubrey and Kel were sitting next to Basil, while Sunny was kneeling behind him, resting his head on Basil's shoulder. 

" Woah! When was this one taken? " Kel pointed at a picture of him in his room, laying on the floor alongside his bedsheets.  
" O-Oh, this one? " Basil smiled, " Y-You told us to come over in the morning the d-day before and you were still asleep... Like t-that! "  
" What about this one? " Kel this time pointed to a picture of him and Hero on the couch during a sleepover. Both were asleep, with Kel pushing his older brother away to prevent a hug.  
" Ah... This w-was a sleepover at Sunny's house. " Basil replied, flipping the page.  
" Oooooh! "

Aubrey couldn't hold it in and chuckled at the many pictures of Kel doing stupid stuff, causing Kel's smile to turn into an angry expression. Basil's smile turned crooked when he noticed the sudden aggression building up between his two friends. Sunny shrugged and placed his finger on a picture that he liked.

" O-Oh, do you like this one, S-Sunny? " Basil asked, getting a nod from Sunny as a sign of approval. Aubrey and Kel stopped giving eachother evil looks and gazed at the picture Sunny pointed at.  
The picture was of a picnic taking place in their 'secret hangout spot. It was near the pond, and to be atleast slightly thematic, Mari brought seafood for everyone to eat.

" This brings back alooooot of memories! " Kel said, looking at everyone and then back at the picture.  
" Y-Yeah, it really does... " Basil replied, " I really hope Mari c-comes back sooner... "  
" I'm sure she will. " Aubrey added, " What about you, Sunny? "

Sunny looked at Aubrey, then at Kel and finally at Basil. He nodded in response to Aubrey and continued to look at the photo album.

" Oh yeah! We all totally forgot to ask! How is Mari feeling, Sunny? " Kel remembered, feeling a little dumb for not asking before.  
Sunny felt the same stinging, this time in his back. He ignored it, despite it intensifying.  
" She's doing well. " He responded, " She can't wait to see me again. "  
" I'm s-sure she will be very happy o-once we have a picnic, a-all of us, together... "   
" Wow Kel, top tier. Forgetting something so important... " Aubrey poked at Kel, like usual.  
" Then why didn't you ask, Aubrey? " Kel poked back, " You ARE better than me, right? "  
" Shut up. "  
" So, was I wro- " Kel's response was interrupted by the phone ringing from upstairs.  
" Y-You should go get that, S-Sunny. "

Sunny got up from the couch and went upstairs to his room. He was actually going to answer this time instead of making whoever is on the other end leave a voicemail.

" Hello? "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the silence. school is killing me.

" Hello? "

 **" Hey Sunny! You actually picked up this time! I've got some amazing news for you, can you guess what I'm about to say? "** Sunny squinted and looked down at his shoes. After thinking for a bit, he sighed.

" No. "  
 **" Okay, are you ready, Sunny? "**

Sunny took a couple of deep breaths and stabilized his feelings.

" Yes. "

 **" Mari's actually coming back today! We managed to convince the doctors, and they finally agreed to let Mari out of the hospital! "** Sunny held in the urge to sob, covering his eyes with his left arm.

" Okay, I'll see you both soon. " Sunny hung up and put the phone away. He made his way downstairs and stood on the bottom part of the staircase, looking over at his friends.  
" Welcome back, Sunny! Who didja talk with? " Kel jumped up from the couch and smiled, looking back at Sunny.  
" Mom. " Sunny responded. He approached the couch and sat down next to his friends, leaning back. " She's coming home. "  
" Huh? Today?! With Mari?! " Aubrey jumped up immediately when she heard the news that Sunny brought downstairs. He nodded. Kel and Aubrey reacted with a loud cheer, while Basil just looked at Sunny and smiled.

Kel and Aubrey lunged at Sunny and hugged him, while Basil slowly and carefully made his way to the group hug. Sunny smiled, hugging back his friends.

" S-So, your mom and Mari will b-be here in? "  
" A couple of hours. " Sunny replied, gazing off into the ceiling.  
" Ah... "  
" Hey! " Kel suddenly got an idea, " What if we get Mari a gift? Like... flowers, or something? "  
" Finally! You actually said something smart, Kel! " Aubrey fired off at Kel, " By the time we come back from Fix It... Oh, and we should stop by Gino's, too! "  
" We should. " Sunny responded, " Who is paying? "  
" Uh... " Kel threw his eyes off everyone and into the corner of the room, " Everyone...? "  
" Th-That's actually a good idea... " Basil reassured, taking out his wallet out of his pocket, " I h-have around... 10 do-dollars. "  
" I got 5 bucks! " Kel said, " What about you two? "  
" I have twenty. " Sunny responded.  
" Two. "  
" Alright! That gives us... " Kel was now deep in thought, trying to solve how much money they have together, " That gives us, uhhh.. 37 dollars? "  
" Mhm. " Basil confirmed, " S-Should be enough. "  
" Alright then! Let's go! "

Everyone jumped off the couch and followed Sunny outside, going left on the sidewalk and passing by Faraway Park, waving at everyone there. After a couple of minutes of walking, the gang was at Faraway Plaza, standing infront of Fix-It.

" How about we split? " Aubrey suggested, " Sunny and me go buy something from Gino's, while you two get the flowers? "  
" S-Sure! " Basil agreed, leaving the plaza and entering Fix-It with Kel right behind him. Aubrey and Sunny went into Gino's and approached the counter.

" Hello and welcome to Gino's! How can I help you today? "  
" Hello, we'd like a small pi- " Aubrey was cut off by Sunny, who wanted to correct her.  
" Medium. "  
" Medium? " Sunny nodded and placed his 20 dollars on the counter, " Oh! We also want it to be takeout. "  
The cashier took the money and put it in the register, smiling warmly at the two customers.

" Please sit down, your pizza will be done soon! "  
" I'll stay, Sunny. You can go check on Basil and Kel. " Sunny nodded and left Gino's, heading over to Fix-It.

" Hey Sunny! " Kel greeted and waved over at Sunny, " Come look at the flowers Basil picked! "  
Sunny walked over to the aisle where Kel and Basil were. Basil showed Sunny the flowers he chose with pride.  
" H-Howdy Sunny, I deci-decided to choose these flowers. They a-are called the lily of the valley... "  
Sunny got the same, light stinging pain. This time, at the top of his head.   
He ignored it and continued to listen to Basil.  
"... some people say that they help people see a bright f-future, that's why they remind me of M-Mari. "  
" I see... " Kel said, observing the flowers that were held in Basil's hands.   
" We-Well then, let's pay for them and g-go get the pizza! " Basil took the flowers to the counter and paid the cashier accordingly. The trio walked out of Fix-It and went to Gino's, locating the table where Aubrey was waiting and sat down.

" Gotta wait like 5 more minutes. " Aubrey alerted her friends, " So, what flowers did you guys get? "  
Basil placed the flowers on the table and smiled at Aubrey.  
" T-The lily of the valley... T-They help people see a br-brighter future. "  
" That fits for Mari! " She exclaimed, nearly pushing the table over.   
" Maam, your pizza is ready! " The cashier yelled, looking at Aubrey. The group stood up and took the pizza from the counter, leaving Gino's and heading back to Sunny's house.


End file.
